eleriafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Jordans Chronik
Jordans Chronik ist ein geheimes Buch, das von Jordan verfasst wurde. Die Chronik ist eine Biografie über Jordan, der mit weiteren Sphärenbewohnern aus den Sphären floh und bei einem Clan untergetaucht ist. Die Chronik kann heute nicht mehr eingesehen werden, da sie zerstört wurde. Beschreibung Die Chronik wurde handschriftlich von Jordan um die Jahre 32 und 33 nach dem Ausbruch geschrieben, was vor über 90 Jahren geschehen ist. Jordan berichtet in seiner Chronik von seinem Leben nach seiner Flucht aus dem Sphärenbund und seinem anschließenden Leben beim Clan der der Totenwächter. Nebenbei sind in der Chronik die Forschungsergebnisse an Dhalion aufgeführt. Damit die Informationen über Dhalion nicht in falsche Hände geraten, vertraut Jordan seinem Enkel Quirin die wichtigsten Seiten des Buchs an. Als die Sentinel des Sphärenbundes Jordan nach etlichen Jahren aufspüren konnten, flieht Jordan in die Bibliothek der Schwardornen, wo er die Chronik zerstört und die eizelnen Seiten in Büchern, die mit Schönheit verbunden sind, versteckt. Bis heute liegen die Seiten in den Büchern der Bibliothek; Lediglich die wichtigsten Seiten sind immer noch in Quirins Obhut. Gefundene Seiten Während Ria in der Bibliothek die Bücher sortiert, sucht sie heimlich nach Jordans Chronik. Tatsächlich kann sie einige lose Seiten finden. # „... getan, was ich konnte. Dhalion hat alles gut überstanden und die Kälte hier draußen tut ihr Übriges, dass es auch so bleibt. ... Hier habe ich alles aufgebaut, was ich brauche, und schützte es vor Frost, so gut ich kann. Glenna ist eine unschätzbare Hilfe. Ich habe ihr erklärt, was ich getan habe, und erst war sie fassungslos, aber nun hat sie begriffen, dass ich nicht mehr derselbe bin wie früher. Ich habe ihr erzählt, was wir herausgefunden haben, alles, auch das, was ich selbst kaum glauben kann. ... Meine Träume beginnen mir Angst zu machen. Letzte Nacht war ich wieder auf der Flucht und Laveran war hinter mir. Dann ist alles so gekommen wie damals: Sie haben ihn geschnappt und er hat nach mir gerufen, voller Panik, aber ich bin nur schneller gelaufen, schneller, immer schneller, genauso wie Chendar und Porter. Wir mussten uns retten, uns und den Schlitten, der all das Wertvolle trug, das wir mitgenommen hatten. In meinem Traum sind wir davongekommen, so wie im wahren Leben, aber Laverans Stimme hat hat mich die ganze Nacht verfolgt. ... 'Jordan, Jordan, Jordan.' Heute Morgen war ich wie ...“ # „Die meisten sind schwach und unterernährt. Vielen der Männer fehlen Zehen oder Finger, ein schmerzhafter Tribut an die Kälte. Vielleicht haben sie uns deshalb aufgenommen, weil es nicht mehr schlimmer werden kann. Natürlich haben wie ihnen Versprechungen gemacht. Dass wie sie lehren werden, was wir wissen, dass sie nicht mehr so oft hungern müssen. Alles wahr. Aber das Wichtigste haben wir ihnen verschwiegen: dass wir den Tod in unserer Gewalt haben. Den Tod, der für der für sie vorgesehen war. Dass wir geflohen sind, um sie zu schützen. ... Eine Frau aus dem Clan könnte man eventuell ins Vertrauen ziehen. Sie heißt Glenna und ich halte sie für außerordentlich intelligent. Sie hilft mir sehr dabei, die anderen Clanleute auf unsere Seite zu bringen und das Misstrauen zu bekämpfen. Man hört auf sie. Von ihr habe ich auch erfahren, wie dieser Clan sich nennt: Totenwächter. Sie leben zwischen den Knochen ihrer Urahnen und legen sich einfach zu ihnen, wenn sie fühlen, wenn das Ende nah ist. Ein Name wie dieser kann keinen Mut geben. Es wird Zeit, dass ...“ # „... und was mir fehlt, ist die Schönheit des Überflüssigen. ... Papier, noch dazu unbedrucktes, ist nicht unbegrenzt vorhanden, niemand kann es nachproduzieren und wer weiß, wofür wir es noch brauchen. ... Es gibt so vieles, das ich festhalten muss. Unglaubliches, Unaussprechliches. Ich werde bald damit beginnen. Meine Aufzeichnungen sind wichtig, sie weiterzuführen verursacht mir kein schlechtes Gewissen. ... Sich hier weiter darüber auszulassen, ist ... nicht der Sinn der Chronik, also wende ich mich wichtigen Dingen zu. Ich habe den Großteil der letzten Tage in einem der tiefsten Keller mit Dhalion verbracht. er ist sicher hier, glaube ich, und die anderen sind sicher vor ihm. Ich will nichts riskieren und ich kann ihn noch nicht gut genug einschätzen, um sorglos zu sein. Porter findet, dass ich übertreibe. Es ist bisher alles gut gegangen, warum sollte jetzt plötzlich etwas passieren? Du musst ihn nicht jede Minute persönlich bewachen, er wird nicht ausbrechen. ... 'Ausbrechen! Ist das nicht herrlich?' ... Im Ernst, ich glaube, es ist besser, du lässt ihn in Ruhe. Verdirb nicht, was wir erreicht haben. Du solltest ...“ # „Ich habe Dhalion mehrfach untersucht und es scheint alles mit ihm alles in Ordnung zu sein. Kaum zu glauben. Trotzdem werde ich nächste Woche die Tests wiederholen, ich will keinesfalls das Risiko eingehen, ihn zu verlieren. ... Ich bin unsagbar erleichtert, obwohl ich natürlich weiß, dass ich jetzt vor schweren Entscheidungen stehe. Manchmal wünsche ich, Dhalion könnte sie selbst treffen! ... widerstrebt mir, Dhalion allein zu wissen. Ihn und seinen freundlichen Bruder, den ich ebenfalls nicht zurücklassen konnte. Ich wache über beide, voll Sorge und Angst; das werde ich mein restliches Leben lang tun. ... träume jede Nacht von unserem Zuhause. ... Beim Aufwachen trifft mich die Verzweiflung. ... Dann wünsche ich mir alles zurück, was ich aufgegeben habe. Ich verfluche mich für meine Entscheidung und würde jeden Preis dafür zahlen, unwissend zu sein. So wie Dhalion, der kein Gut und kein Böse kennt; der einfach ist, was er ist.“ # „Gestern wieder zwei Tote. Ein alter Mann und ein kleines Kind, beide zu geschwächt, um dem Fieber standhalten zu können. ... Ich tue, was ich kann, ich halte mein Wissen wie ein Schild über die Menschen und erreiche doch nur wenig. Ich friere mich ja selbst fast zu Tode. Glenna ist immer um mich. Ohne sie wäre ich längst nicht mehr am Leben. ... Abends flechte ich ihr Haar und erzähle ihr von den Menschen, die ich nicht retten konnte, und sie ...“ Trivia * Jede Seite der Chronik ist mit „JC“ gekennzeichnet. * Der Einband der Chronik ist rot und mit dem Wappen des Sphärenbunds versehen. Kategorie:Gegenstand